Saints and Sinners
by MischievousParadox
Summary: The Doctor is a well known and respected Hunter amongst the community so when an ancient demon starts wrecking havoc on the top side once more, he's called into action. He's lucky to have made it out alive after a failed attempt to kill her and even luckier to find a Huntress crazier then he is. Supernatural AU Part one in Of Angels and Demons
1. Koschei the Deathless

He'd been warned not to do this and those warnings rung loud and clear in his ears as he drew out the pentagram on the wooden motel floor. It was dangerous. Very dangerous and he knew that. He was best in the business though. If anyone was going to take care of this problem it would be him. But even now he felt himself second guessing this choice. Only once before had someone attempted to take on something with this much power, resulting in their brutal murder. No one after that even dared think about trying it. They knew it was foolish. And so did he. But here he was, summoning the very creature everyone warned him against even thinking her name.

He placed five black candles around the circle, lighting them carefully and matching each candle with a protective sigil. He was taking every precaution possible. He wasn't taking any chances of this monster harming him. He took in a deep breath, looking down at his handiwork. Making sure every line was perfect. Not a speck of dust could disrupt the chalk marks. He gave a quick nod to himself and sat down cross legged in the center of the pentagram. He closed his eyes focusing on her. He couldn't think of anything but her. He couldn't let his fear show. His mind had to be clear. Just her.

He felt a hand slip over his shoulder and down his chest, a slight purr in his ear and the warmth of breath against his skin. "Ahh. John Smith. I've heard so much about you, love." He felt a shiver run down his spine at the serpentine yet smooth voice. "I was beginning to wonder if you would have the courage to call upon me." Her hands wandered down his arms, tracing small circles and caressing him gently.

He took in a deep breath, clenching his teeth together. He was prepared for this. He knew her tricks. He knew her kind. "Koschei the deathless." He spoke, calling her by name. The name of old. Now a days she was known simply as the Mistress. Occasionally Koschei the Mistress. Both names equally as terrifying.

"Doctor Smith." She countered, her lips on his ear and a hand resting on his chest while the other fiddled with his grey curls. "Do you really think you'll succeed in this?" She questioned, chuckling a bit to herself.

He bit his tongue. She knew. Of course she knew. How could he have even considered that she might be in the dark as to what he was planning. She had always been one step ahead of him. "Perhaps." He answered, pulling away from her grasp and turning to face her.

His breath caught as he caught sight of her. He'd been warned about looking directly at her too. Of course he'd never heeded such warnings. Always shrugging them off with a laugh and muttering something along the lines of 'she's not a bloody gorgon.' Now he understood why he'd been warned.

She was gorgeous. A sort of deadly beauty to her. Inviting and tantalizing. Yet seductive and dangerous. Her eyes had a red glow to them, her long ebony curls caught in two twisting horns at her temples, and her black painted lips were parted in a smirk that revealed long fangs. She wore a tight black outfit, accentuating every curve of her body perfectly. Her position on her knees wasn't helping any either. Of course she knew that though. "Cat got your tongue, love?" She mocked, tracing a black clawed finger down his cheek. She let out a small laugh. "You know you could always give up this poisonous business. Better for your health, Doctor."

He shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts he had because her appearance. He knew now he wasn't prepared for this. No one could ever be fully prepared for this. Even the most self controlled man couldn't resist the urges of a succubus and the bloody creatures knew that. That's what made them so dangerous. Especially one as powerful as The Mistress. "You're here. You know what happens next, right?"

She rolled her eyes, sitting back on her heels. "Aye. I know the run around. You make a fake deal with me then try to gank me the second I get your pants off." She grinned. "Listen love. It's not going to work. And I assume you know what happened to the last poor soul that attempted it."

It was his turn to laugh. "No. That wasn't the plan at all. These sigils prevent you from harming me as long as I'm in the circle. And no. No fake deals. No deals at all actually." His fingers went to the blade hidden inside of his coat. "Just good old fashion demon hunting." He lunged at her, careful to stay inside of the circle though.

She let out a hiss, the poisonous blade grazing her rib cage as she dodged out of the way in a sort of smokey movement. She hovered outside of the circle now, looking down on him and a hand clutching the wound on her ribs. "You fool." She shook her head, barring her fangs at him. She wanted nothing more than to attack him but she knew he was right that she couldn't harm him with those sigils present. She moved around the pentagram, stepping on one of the sigils and knocking the candle over. She drug her foot across the chalk marking ruining the sigil. "Did you really think these would stop me?" She laughed. She didn't attack however. She knew the blade in his hand could do serious damage if he managed to pierce her with it.

Her eyes went to the ceiling when she felt a force restricting her movement as she tried to destroy the next sigil. "Devil's trap?" She muttered more to herself than anything.

He smirked standing and brandishing the knife at her. "Koschei, Koschei, Koschei." He tsked out her name, stepping closer to her. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a trap prepared for you?"

She let out a low, maniacal laugh as she easily stepped past the boundaries of the trap drawn on the ceiling. "Did you really think one of those would work on a demon of my caliber?"

He stared at her baffled. All the research he had done had said that in prior hunter meetings with her the standard devil's trap had worked just fine. "I don't understand.." He stuttered in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes. "Demons are the masters of lies. Not hard to fool a silly little Hunter like you into believing those things work on me." She lunged at his throat, her claws catching his tender skin letting blood begin to trickle down his neck. She didn't get the chance to actually wound him though, before he swung the blade at her once more. She hissed, dodging away from it again. She growled as he began to lunge for her repeatedly. "You're lucky, John Smith." She looked him over, avoiding the blade with everything she had. "You're safe. For now." And with that she vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

The hunter stared at the spot she had vanished from, shaking his head. He had been a fool to have believed he'd have a chance. Though he was beyond shocked that he was still alive and relatively unscathed save for the punctures on his throat. Nothing life threatening. He looked down at the blade in his hand. She'd avoided it at all costs and the mere scratch he'd managed to land on her seemed to have hurt her more than he'd expected. If he could trap her properly he was positive the knife could kill her. But now she would be on the high alert. Even more than she had been before.

Killing the Mistress would be no easy task. But Doctor John Smith was positive he could do it. That he would do it. He couldn't let the succubus continue to feed off of and murder innocent people. Her rain as Queen of evil would come to an end. And he would be the one to assure it. Or he'd die trying.


	2. Drinks and Small Talk

The Doctor knew he'd blown his chance that night. And now he sat at a hunter-friendly bar sipping a beer. He should have been more prepared. He should have done so many thing differently but his humanity had gotten to him. Again. Whenever people were in danger he rushed into things guns blazing. It usually worked out for the best in the end but this time was different. He hadn't done the proper research on the demon and it had nearly gotten him killed. Not to mention she was angrier and more alert than ever and he was sure innocent people were going to suffer because of his screw up.

He waved the bartender down for an other drink as he stared into the empty glass in front of him. This was probably something else he shouldn't be doing. But at this point he didn't care. A few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Besides it wasn't like he could just summon up the Mistress again and finish what he started. She'd be pissed and he was no more prepared to fight her than he had been just hours ago. Much less a pissed off version of her. He nodded to the bartender when his empty glass was full again and took a long gulp of it, letting out a sigh.

"Troubled?" Asked a voice from beside him as a dark haired woman slid into the seat next to him. She smiled at him, her blues eyes raking over him. "Hang on just a minute..." She began, a note of realization in her Scottish voice. "You're him, aren't you? The Doctor?"

He raised his bushy eyebrows at her, trying to figure out what exactly it was she wanted from him. He wasn't really in the mood for any sort of company at the moment, after all. Much less that of someone like her who would just ask him five hundred questions. "Aye..." He nodded cautiously. He knew he was well known amongst the hunter's community but he had never much cared about that. He did his job and helped people, that was what mattered to him. The fact that he was the best or famous for it was just a second thought. He didn't much care either way. He'd met people like her before. The fans. He didn't much care for them. He didn't deserve fans, he was just an other Hunter. She surprised him though when she simply nodded and continued to smile at him.

"What brings you out here?" She asked, her ruby red lips curled into a warm smile. She waved down the bartender and slipped him a wad of cash and soon after a glass of wine appeared in front of her.

He watched her actions carefully. Calculating everything. It was strange for someone dressed like she was, all in Victorian grab, to be in a bar. Much less for her to be forking over a substantial amount of money for a glass of wine. People didn't usually dress to the nines to go to a dive bar like this much less for a glass of wine.

He gave her a shrug. "Botched a job. Needed a drink." He answered raising the glass of beer to her. "You know who I am clearly. So who are you? I'm assuming you're a huntress?"

"Missy." She answered, sipping at her glass of wine. "Screwed up a job too?" She chuckled a bit, knowing that a fucked up job was really no laughing matter but if they got too serious about it it would kill them inside. "Couple vamps made for the hills. Haven't been able to locate their nest yet and didn't get much info from them. You're not working the same thing are you?" She asked, concern crossing her face as if she was worried she'd interfered with his own job.

He shook his head. "No no. Not vamps." He corrected her, still not cracking a smile and barely looking up at her from his beer. "Demon actually. Succubus to be exact."

She gasped, giving him a look of pure shock and terror. "I'd heard about the supposed succubus attacks on the town over. Didn't think it was anything past a few religious men making excuses for cheating on their wives. But if you're here..." She trailed off. "Which one is it? Do you know?"

"Koschei." He answered quickly not looking up. "The Mistress."

Missy just stared at him with a look of bewilderment. It'd been a long time since that name had come topside. The last time she'd attacked so freely she'd attracted the unwanted attention of hunters. Resulting in the attempt to kill her. She'd easily been able to slaughter the one that had tried but not before she'd been wounded. Badly. Everyone just thought they'd scared her off past coming up for a bite to eat more than once a year. But from the sounds of it she was back. And chowing down on a good part of the next town over's population. "Vamps soundin' pretty easy..." She muttered. She sipped on her wine, finishing it and watching him. She could tell how shaken he was. Something that all the rumors about him said he never was.

He looked up at her shaking his head. "Missy, listen. I appreciate the small talk. And I understand this is a hunter bar, everyone in here talks about work but right now that's the last thing I even want to think about. So if you could just drop it that would be great."

She raised her hands in surrender. "No work. Got it. But I can tell you need a friend. So here I am." She smiled.

He just looked her over, confused by her. She recognized him but didn't make a big deal about it? He asks her to stop talking work and she offers to be his friend? She seemed too good to be true. But a slight smile soon crept across his lips. "Thanks. That'd be much appreciated. I don't get those too often any more."

She nodded. "Any time. Your drinks are paid for too. So don't worry about it." She winked at him.

"You really don't have to.." He began to protest but she raised a hand and cut him off. "I wanted to. Now tell me, John Smith, what kind of things does a man like you do in your Free Time?"

He chuckled, thankful for the distraction. He hadn't really noticed how much he needed a distraction. Or company even. Since he'd lost his last partner he'd become reckless and refused to let anyone in. But this woman was different. It felt like he already knew her. And her personality was just so inviting. It felt good to have someone else to talk to for once. And talk they did. Up until the bar closed and at which point she wrote down where she was staying on a napkin and gave it to him with a wink. "Next time we talk a bit of business." She told him as they parted ways for the night. "Then small talk but I have an offer for you. But that can wait until next time." She smirked.

He nodded and smiled. She was fairly confident in herself. He liked that. "Aye. Sounds like a plan."


	3. To Business Then

The Doctor looked down at the napkin Missy had scrawled out the name of her hotel on and looked back up at the building in front of him. It matched alright. But it just didn't make sense to him. Hunters didn't exactly live in the lap of luxury; they usually didn't get paid at all for what they did and had to go about things in other manners. But this woman clearly must have come from money or she was just really good at conning the right people. There was no way he would ever be able to afford a room in a five star hotel like this. How she could was beyond him. But he stuffed the napkin back into his pocket and strolled into the lobby, suddenly feeling a bit underdressed in his hoodie and coat. He told the receptionist the room number and she pointed him the direction he needed to go to find it. To find her. He took the elevator to the twelfth floor and quickly made his way out of the metal contraption as soon as it reached his level. He wasn't much for tight spaces, he felt trapped in them. He glanced down at his outfit as his stood in front of her door before knocking. He wasn't sure why he cared what he looked like in front of her. She was just an other eccentric Hunter like all the rest, right? Or maybe there was something more to her than he realized. Whatever it was he didn't care. She was company in a time he needed it most. He knocked on the door and rocked on his heels as he waited for the familiar Scottish woman to open the door. He hoped this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank. Or worse. Every second that ticked by made him overthink the situation more than it needed to be. And by thirty seconds he was going mad. But thankfully Missy opened the door before he had completely lost it. "Sorry love. Didn't expect you so soon." She apologized, swinging the door open and holding a hand out to welcome him in. He stepped inside, gawking at her marvelous room. He had to admit he hadn't expected it to be so big on the inside. She closed the door behind him and gave a little half smile. "I want to apologize. Things aren't quite in order and I'm not fully dressed yet." He of course, glanced up at those words. She was in a long white slip, a white corset and not much else. He honestly had been too impressed with the room to notice her state of dress. "I had just finished up dinner and was putting on something presentable. Do give me a moment to..."

"It's fine." He was quick to stop her, not really knowing why himself. "You look fine. It's just me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, her red lips curling into a smirk. "Just you?" She asked, chuckling a bit. She made her way to her closet though, pulling out a long purple skirt and a button down shirt. "Who are you to me, Doctor?" She asked, pulling the shirt on over her corset and buttoning it to her throat.

He watched her, for some reason unable to pry his eyes from her. "Yeah... I-I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this." He apologized, finally adverting his eyes from her.

She grinned at him as she finished dressing and sat down on the edge of her bed, gesturing for him to sit in one of the arm chairs across from her. "No need to apologize, love. You're hardly the first man to look at me."

He blushed even redder at her comment as he obeyed and sat across from her.

"So. To business then?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap and smiling at him.

He nodded, finally composing himself. He truly did not understand what had come over him. He was usually rather calm and collected, even when it came to women. But not her for some reason. "Aye. Business then."

She nodded and smiled at him. "You're going after Koschei. You know you can't do that alone, right?"

He sighed, not replying right away. He knew that was probably true. But he really didn't want to get anyone else involved in the mess he'd started. People around him always got hurt and it was far too soon after Clara's death for him to even think about involving himself with anyone else. "No." He states flatly looking up at her. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I have to do this on my own."

She rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I know you're looking out for my safety or whatever but this is different. I'm a hunter same as you. Not one of you little friends who travels around with you. Yes I know the rumors about you. Don't pretend like you're shocked that I know you keep non-hunters around for company." She held up a hand to stop him from talking at the mention of his past companions. "I know what I'm doing. I've fought off demons before, killed a few actually. This isn't anything new for me. I can handle myself. And no this isn't an offer. You don't have an option. I'm going to help you track her down and kill her. And if you don't accept my help I'll do it on my own. And you and I both know that going after her alone is a suicide mission. I'm willing to accept that. But are you willing to take the blame for my death?"

He didn't speak. She had a point. He could tell she wasn't bluffing either. She was crazy enough to go after the succubus on her own. And she was right. He wouldn't be able to bare the guilt of her death if he allowed her to go into it on her own. So he nodded. "Fine. But let me help you get those vamps first."

She grinned smugly, clapping her hands together. "It's a deal then, Doctor dear!"


End file.
